Balance of Power
by Seraphic Kitsune
Summary: An ancient battle renew, secrets revealed as one's mind can drown into the darkness...
1. Chapter 1

Balance of Power

Prologue: Vow

By: Seraphic Kitsune

Blasts of crimson and white lights were exchanged between the two warriors. On one side, a woman around her mid-twenties with long raven black hair and dark green eyes that were focus on her opponent. She was wearing samurai armor over her miko uniform while her sword was in her hand. The Shikon no Tama was swaying gently over her chest on a leather necklace. On the other side of the battlefield, a woman that looked around her early twenties with short crimson hair with black streaks highlighting her hair. Her face held a sadistic smirk while looking at the weakening miko and stated, "Why don't you just give me the jewel and I'll end your life very quickly, miko."

The miko shook her head and replied, "If you want this jewel so bad, then come get it Sumiko!" Sumiko laughed an evil sadistic laughter and shouted, "IF THAT'S THE CASE MIDORIKO!" Sumiko ran towards Midoriko slowly changing into her true demon form as Midoriko was preparing to face her opponent head on. The dragon head of Sumiko took in half of Midoriko's body also taking in the sword of Midoriko that wounded her and killed Midoriko herself. Sumiko inwardly yell and cursed, "Centuries pass, when we will meet on the battlefield once again and our descendents will be possessed by our spirits and I will be free from this prison with you." A bright light surrounded the two as Midoriko whispered softly, "I'll be waiting for that moment for I can kill you and rest in peace." When the bright light perishes, only the Shikon no Tama was left as a keepsake of that world.

Meanwhile miles away from the battlefield where Midoriko and Sumiko fought, a young girl that appeared the age of five jolted out of her bed. Her hands were tightly gripping the dark blue blanket that covered her while her dark amber eyes were shaken in shock and disbelief. Sweat soaked the mess of silvery white hair and the girl's face when inu youkai with mid length white hair and worried amber eyes walked in the girl's room. His face was itch in worry when he asked, "What's wrong, Clef?" The little girl named Clef could only say, "When centuries pass, two ancient warriors will be reawaken to fight once again in the bodies of their descendents. Inutaisho-sama, do you know what that mean?" Inutaisho could only shake his head and replied softly, "I do not have the answer for you, little one. We will see it when it happens if I'm alive for that long." Clef's hands gripped on Inutaisho's haori sleeve and cried, "Don't say something like that... you will always live, will you Inutaisho-sama?" Inutaisho could only smiled at the girl and stated softly while stroking her hair, "If time is forgiving, I will live and watch over you and my children. Now go to sleep, Clef... you have training in the morning." The girl could only nod as the covers went over her small figure while Inutaisho just watched her. 'That is what I hope to happen.' Inutaisho walked out of Clef's room, silently closing the door.

Balance of Power

Chapter One: Miko of the Western Lands

Rated: R (sexual situations, lemons both regular and a little bit of Yuri, violence and language)  
I don't own Inuyasha or YYH, I own my chars.

Walking around Sesshomaru's palace with Rin as their guide, Sango, Kagome with Shippou on her shoulder and Kirara was beside Sango. Rin was showing them around the palace since Sesshomaru was busy in his study. Due to a favor for Rin, Sesshomaru let his half-breed brother, Inuyasha, and his companions to rest in his palace until they were ready to resume the shard hunting. The palace all silver, white, crimson and gold, adding the touch of royalty and importance of the Western palace.

"Rin, where are we going?" asked Kagome while Rin smiled cheerfully at her.  
"Oh... we're going to see Clef-neechan... she should be at the training room with the new soldiers for Sesshomaru-sama." Rin replied happily when they arrive at a shoji screen door. The scent of cherry blossom filled the hallway mixed in with wild flowers when Rin slowly open the door, revealing a group of two hundred of youkai with spears, swords, pikes and bows while seated in front of the large group, five youkai were looking at the group. One of the youkai on the farest left was a male tiger youkai with short crimson red hair and dark green eyes. He had two maroon colored markings on his left cheek while he was wearing a dark red haori with black hatama tied with dark red sash. He was sitting on his knees with his eyes staring in the souls of the youkai. The mark of soul and hunter were on his forehead colored crimson. The youkai beside him was a female neko youkai with short dark blue hair with violet streaks in it. Her eyes were a shade of lime green and slanted, making her look very dangerous. She had one violet marking across her right eye and two violet markings on her left wrist. She was wearing a white yukata covered by a crimson haori. The mark of agility and flight were colored dark blue on her left cheek as she held her head in disappointment. The one on the farest right and closest to the door was a male white tiger youkai with short silvery white hair that went to the midpoint of his neck. His eyes were a light shade of blue. He had two midnight blue markings on his right cheek while he was wearing black haori decorated with cherry blossom and red hatama tied with black sash. His eyes were slightly closed while it looked like he was going to sleep. The marks of peace and destruction were colored black on his forehead. The one closest to him was a female kitsune with dark violet hair and eyes that were a dark shade of gray. She was wearing a violet kimono with the sleeves decorated with vines and rose petals and tied with a red violet obi. The marks of pride and suffering were colored gray on her forehead. She was whispering something in the last and final figure that happen to be an inu youkai mixed with dragon youkai. Her hair was long flowing white hair with hues of crimson mixed in while her eyes were a dark shade of amber and slightly slanted and cloudlike dragon eyes. She didn't even have markings except for the mark of purity and fire colored amber on her forehead. She was wearing a black kimono with the sleeves decorated with cherry blossom petals and was tied with a silver obi. Her eyes didn't show emotion to anyone until she spoke, "We will finish your conditioning tomorrow at dawn and if... any of you are not here or prepared, you will be first test guinea pig. You all are dismiss." The youkai quickly walked out of the training room, carefully not hitting Rin, knowing the consequences of that move. Suddenly Rin ran in the room and slung herself onto the female inu dragon youkai's neck and replied happily, "Clef-neechan done with work now." Clef nodded and stated softly, "I'm done with work now, Rin-chan." Her eyes slowly wondered to the shojo door and motioned for Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Kirara to come in.  
"I would like to welcome you here to my lord's castle," Clef replied with a hint of calmness in her voice. "I'm Clef, miko of the Western lands. Nice to meet you." Rin was laughing and replied while her small arms were still wrapped around Clef's neck, "Come on, Kazu, Kazuko, Kumiko and Yue, and introduce yourselves please." She gave the four of them the puppy dog eyes look while Clef was holding back a chuckle from this antic. The kitsune female youkai replied, "I'm Kazuko... the white tiger youkai is Kazu, the neko youkai is Kumiko and the tiger youkai is Yue. We all are very pleased to meet you." Clef just shook her head and replied, "Please excuse that little meeting that we were having with Sesshomaru's new recruits for soldiers. Even though, he does has the strongest army in all of Japan, we have many youkai and half breeds wanting to join"

"Even though, his army only consists of five youkai," added Yue, getting shock and amaze looks from Kagome, Sango and Shippou while Rin was laughing at their faces.  
"Yue... stop scaring people... since it is true anyway." Kazu replied while chuckling making Kumiko, Clef and Kazuko shake their heads. "Who are the five in Sesshomaru's army? I bet Inuyasha could beat them, hands down." Shippou said while boasting and Sango quickly covered his mouth. Kumiko's eyebrow raised and stated, "We're that five in Sesshomaru's army and that half breed that you proudly speak of can't even beat his older brother much less us." Clef put a hand on Kumiko's shoulder as if saying enough and stated, "Are you willing to prove that fact?" Shippou somewhat nodded his head and Clef smiled. "Good, so tell him he has a duel with me, tomorrow at high noon. If he doesn't show up, I will take the Tetsusaiga for Sesshomaru-sama." Clef stated in a calm tone while Rin hugged her and looking up at her with dark brown pleading eyes.

Clef just ruffled her hair and replied, "I am not going to hurt him... much. I just want to see can he even control his youkai blood without the Tetsusaiga." Kagome and Sango shuffled uncomfortably when the words 'control without Tetsusaiga' came out of Clef's mouth. "From their movement, Inuyasha probably can't even fight without Tetsusaiga holding back his full potential as a youkai." Kazuko stated while Kazu agreed with her. Clef shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I still want to see with my own eyes... he might be worth training." Kazu's jaw dropped and stuttered, "Tra...training? You will train him if he can match you in potential." Clef looked at the group and replied, "The people in this world don't even know their own bodily potential same with youkai as well. Some youkai and humans pushed themselves to the limit to access their potential and sometimes go into the breaking point. I want to see that in Inuyasha." Clef got up and left the training room with Rin still dangling on her neck by her arms until Clef uses one of her arms to support Rin, leaving the others to talk or do something.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day," sighed Kazuko. "Clef versus Inuyasha... I bet Inutaisho-sama would probably be against that match from the start." Kazuko and Kazu walked out leaving Yue and Kumiko with Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Kirara. "You five knew Inuyasha's father." Kagome stated while Yue was containing his laughter while Kumiko replied, "All five of us owes a debt to Inutaisho and we are still repaying that debt to him by protecting what is precious to him." They just nodded their heads and went towards the dining hall together. They all knew tomorrow will be crazy like hell.

Chapter Three: Sou'unga versus Tetsusaiga

Dawn was slowly arriving as Clef was sitting on her balcony watching the rising sphere of light. Meanwhile Inuyasha was sitting on a branch of a sakura blossom tree as he watches the same sunrise. He was pissed that Shippou opened his big mouth and got him into a fight with the head general of Sesshomaru's army. He remembers Clef when they both were the same age, playing together because they understood each other's pain. His amber eyes appeared to be in a trance when he started to remember the last time he seen Clef… fifty two years ago.

"_Inuyasha, please listen to me. Kikyo is lying about Sesshomaru-sama… you know that he wouldn't do anything like that." Clef pleaded with her dark amber eyes clouded with sadness looking at him._

"_He hates me, Clef… he hates me for being a half-breed, a hanyou." Inuyasha turned his back away from her and started walking away until he felt two arms around his waist and a head pressed into his back. He sighed heavily when he took in her scent of cinnamon and lilies and stayed where he was. "Don't leave me please… don't leave me alone." Clef cried softly as she felt Inuyasha's hands removed hers from his waist and whispered, "I'm sorry."_

Inuyasha sighed to himself as he wondered about Clef's actions that day. She never appeared that afraid before over anything or even anyone. He sighed to himself and was about to go inside of the palace until he spotted Clef walking towards him. Her eyes were downcast as if they were avoiding his own.

Easier to Run by Linkin Park

Right when they cross paths, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and looked at her with a hint of worry. Her breathing begun to come out as shallow and heavy breaths when she whispered softly, "Why?"

It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb

Inuyasha just sighed to himself as he answered, "I listened to Kikyo." He heard her growl when he said the name 'Kikyo' and pleaded gently, "Forgive me, Clef-kun… please." Clef tried to free her wrist from his grasp as she whispered harshly, "I can't forgive you until my pain is eased."

It's so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone

"You broke me… you broke me, Inuyasha." Clef cried while tears started to fall from her face as she finally freed her wrist from him. Inuyasha looked stunned until he figured out what she was saying. She loved him, she loved him and he turned her away for someone that didn't love him for what he was.

Something has been taken From deep inside of me A secret I've kept locked away No one can ever see

Clef wiped her tears from her eyes and pulled out Sou'unga, that was resting on her back in battle stance and whispered coldly, "Fight me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and was in battle stance. Light versus dark in a contest of patience and wits as a cold frigid wind blew passed them unknown to them someone was watching them from afar.

Wounds so deep they never show They never go away Like moving pictures in my head For years and years they've played

Kazu, Kumiko, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Sango were standing in front of the shojo door towards the garden only to be greeted to two battle ready hanyous. Sango looked at the two and seen that they didn't break their stance as if they were waiting for something to happen. Kazu sighed to himself and stated calmly, "She's heartbroken… she shouldn't even be fighting in her state of mind." Kumiko sighed to herself and held her head and whispered calmly, "But she wants to forget him… He left everything he had here for Kikyo… he left her heart that she willingly gave him to Kikyo." Sango and Kagome looked shocked at Clef and thought, 'She loved him?'

If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would

Sesshomaru seen the shocked looks on their faces and commented in an emotionless tone, "When he left, she grieved for him and she stopped crying… she became stronger and cold because of him. The only ones who seen her true shell are Kazu, Kumiko, Yue, Kazuko and myself." Before Kagome could ask a question, clashing of steel was heard and Inuyasha and Clef were deadlocked with their swords.

If I could Stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave I would

Inuyasha slammed his sword down and shouted, "Wind Scar!" Cyclone of wind went towards Clef as Sou'unga illuminated crimson and was slammed down into the ground. Right when the cyclone came close to her, a crimson barrier appeared where she stood and the cyclone was destroyed. Her gray eyes started to tinted crimson while Sou'unga started to illuminate pristine flames on the blade.

Sometimes I remember The darkness of my past Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have Sometimes I think of letting go

Kumiko sighed to herself lightly as whispered quietly, "I don't like this…" Kazu nodded his head in agreement as he commented, "Something dark is here… it's near and yet it's not." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the fight in front of him as he commented, "This isn't Clef… it's something else…" Two large ebony black dogs formed in front of Clef as crimson eyes peered at amber and commanded in a cold tone, "Attack him."

And never looking back And never moving forward so There would never be a past

The dogs lunged at Inuyasha as his eyes widen in shock at the quickness and agility that they had. Yue finally showed up to the battlefield as he looked at Clef and commented, "Someone has possessed her… an ancient taiyoukai of the past." Inuyasha slashed down one of the dogs only leaving one growling at him in anger and hatred. Blood covered his haori as his breathing was labored. Sesshomaru noticed that Yue was there when the Tensaiga stated pulsing rapidly as if something is wrong or coming from the deepest reach of the abyss of hell.

Just washing it aside All of the helplessness inside Pretending I don't feel misplaced Is so much simpler than change

Yue glanced down at the Tensaiga and commented calmly, "It will happen soon." Sesshomaru glared at Yue and answered coldly, "She's not that weak…" Kazu and Kumiko just stayed quiet while Kazuko, Sango and Kagome held confused looks on their faces about what Sesshomaru and Yue's conversation. Suddenly a scene in front them scared them, Tetsusaiga lunged through Clef's stomach as Clef's eyes were shocked looking at Inuyasha when the second dog was dead. Inuyasha swiftly took out the sword from Clef's stomach and caught her before she landed on the ground.

It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone

**Naraku's Domain**

Ebony black eyes gazed evilly into the scene he was watching when a cloaked figure appeared behind him.

"So I take it… you find this amusing, Naraku." A soft voice stated with a hint of anger at him. Naraku turned his attention towards the cloaked figure and commented, "It's interesting…" He looked at the dark colored vial that was given to him by the cloaked figure when they first met when the woman suggested calmly, "Well you find out another exploit to use against your enemies… why don't you use it some more? That vial can bring out the dark half of a person or even a youkai." Naraku smirked at the vial in his hand and commented, "Why are you helping me?"

"They have something I want and need, but I can't get close to claim it as mine… since you have that vial… maybe I'll be able to claim it." The woman spoke with no emotion as she vanished into the shadows from where she came as Naraku smirked lightly. "It's going to interesting."

A/N: Yeah! Prologue through Chapter Three is done . I should do chapters like this more often. Who is this mysterious woman that sided with Naraku? suspense music and what is this- a love rectangle with Kikyo, Kagome, Clef and Inuyasha? more suspense music Read and review, everyone.


	2. Chapter IV: Sumiko

Balance of Power

By: Seraphic Kitsune

Rated: R (sexual situations, lemons both regular and a little bit of Yuri, violence and language)  
I don't own Inuyasha or YYH, I own my chars.

Chapter Four: Sumiko

Shallow breathing escaped pale lips of the dying Clef in Inuyasha's arms. He was shocked that he actually stabbed her. Before Yue and Sesshomaru could move over, Inuyasha growled angrily, "Naraku…" Wind blades started coming towards Inuyasha in ragging speed and he jumped on a sakura blossom branch to stay out of reach with Clef still in his arms. Inuyasha covered his nose from the miasma while Clef's face was turned into Inuyasha's haori to protect her from the repulsive smell from invading her nose. A loud chuckle was heard from the distance as Kagome readied her arrow and Sango readied her bone boomerang to launch at the wicked hanyou.

"Nice to see you again, Inuyasha." Naraku stated calmly as a corrupt smirk adorned his lips. Kagura was standing beside him on her giant feather with her fan in her hand, ready to launch another attack. Naraku's eyes gazed over the one that Inuyasha was holding and smirked evilly. "I see you forgotten about Kikyo, Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled in anger, but the one in his arms just whimpered in pain, both emotional and physical. Naraku mentally smirked to himself as he thought calmly, 'So she's the one that Phobos was talking about.' Inuyasha heard the whimper as his eyes started to tint crimson as he nuzzled Clef's neck possessively. Kumiko and Kazu noticed what was going on when Kazuko whispered lightly, "It's Sou'unga…" Sesshomaru and Yue raised a delicate eyebrow at the two until Yue stated, "Sou'unga is awakening Inuyasha's youkai blood." Inuyasha jumped to higher ground when he seen more wind blades coming their way and placed the sleeping Clef on the branch using the tree as a support. Inuyasha laughed wickedly at Naraku and lunged towards him not caring about the cloaked figure hovering above the sleeping unaware. Sango threw her boomerang at the cloaked figure only to have it deflected back at her. Kazu grabbed Sango and moved her out of the way from the flying boomerang as the others moved out of the way.

Kumiko quickly made her towards Clef's protection as the cloaked figure hovered down slowly on the branch that she's on. Kumiko slashed at the figure only to have her attacks evaded effortlessly and kicked Kumiko across the side of the head, knocking her down on the ground unconscious. Kazuko and Kazu lunged at the cloaked figure only to be met up with a barrier protecting the two as Inuyasha was fighting Kagura like a wild man. Kagome launched her arrow only to have the arrow break when it touched the barrier.

The cloaked figure took off his hood only to reveal the true Naraku. He pulled out the vial and put some of the black liquid on his lips and kissed Clef tenderly, making the liquid go down her throat. The puppet Naraku was killed by Inuyasha when Naraku took off his hood and started running towards the two only to be stopped by Kagura's wind blades. Naraku's black eyes turned to Inuyasha and smirked wickedly at him and disappeared as quickly as he came. The barrier disappeared and Yue climbed up to the tree branch where Clef was put. Yue glared at Inuyasha with anger and walked towards the palace with Clef in his arms tightly.

Later that night, Inuyasha was sitting outside of Clef's doors as if he was expecting her to come out. The shoji door was slowly opened by Kagome as she looked down at him and shut the door behind her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sincerely with worry shone into her grayish blue eyes. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and sighed a bit heavily.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Inuyasha answered, not even looking at Kagome. His light amber eyes downcast in sorrow and pain down at the tama mats below him. Kagome knew he was lying to her as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile when he was looking at her.

"She was only friend when I was young and when my mother was still alive. She was the only one that understood my pain because we were the same." Inuyasha stated in sad tone when his amber eyes looked into her grayish blue eyes. His amber eyes then turn their attention to the starry sky above as he commented, "I remember when Sesshomaru, Kazu, Clef and I used to look at the stars above and dream until my mother's death. We drifted apart, but Clef still made sure I was still sane… still alive. I left this palace when I met Kikyo… when we truly drifted apart from each other."

**Naraku's Domain**

Black eyes glanced at the cloaked figure in front of him and commented calmly, "It's been done, Seri." The cloaked figure removed her hood from her head revealing a woman that appears to be in late twenties with crimson red hair cascading down her shoulders as her onyx black eyes gaze lightly.

"I know… the changes are going slowly and yet started." Seri commented lightly. "Sumiko gave you… my servitude for our allegiance." Seri bowed lightly and stated, "I'm yours to your liking, master." Naraku smirked at the bowing Seri and nodded at her. Seri's onyx black eyes looked over at Kagura and knew what she was thinking and couldn't agree more with her.

**Dreamland**

_Racing footsteps is everything that can be heard in the endless darkness as Clef was looking around for something or someone to help her. She sighed to herself and called out in a scared tone, "Sesshomaru? Yue? Kazu… Kazuko? Kumiko… Inuyasha?" She slowly continued walking in the darkness with her arms folded close to her chest, keeping her barely warm. Looking in front of her, a small child that appears to be only six or seven years old was standing in front of her holding a large scythe with a crimson blade that was only three times the girl's size. _

"_Who are you?" Clef asked with a worried tone in her voice. The girl smirked at her only to attack her with her scythe, the blade only missing her only an inch. _

"_I'm who they call the 'Grim Reaper'… two souls are fighting for your body…" the girl commented. "The one known as Clef and an ancient one of the past, your actions will choose who will win." _

**Sesshomaru's Study**

Sitting in the study and also the planning room of the Western lands was Sesshomaru, Yue, Kumiko, Sango, Kagome and Kazu were talking about the battle between Inuyasha and Clef and then the aftermath of the battle. Kazu looked deep in thought as his eyes were focused on Yue when he asked calmly, "Why did you glare at Inuyasha, Yue? Jealous or something?" Yue growled in annoyance at Kazu's question and didn't answer him.

Kumiko just looked at the two males and commented, "This isn't a debate, you two. This meeting is to decide the best course of action that will benefit us in the end. We have a threat known as Naraku on our hands, no time for petty squabbling."

Sesshomaru just nodded his head same with Kagome and Sango, not knowing about the eavesdropping hanyou outside of the study doors. Hours of quarrels and heated discussion happened until a soft knock on the door was heard when Sesshomaru opened the door, Rin was standing outside of the door and commented, "Dinner's ready."

Sesshomaru nodded his head at the small child as Rin ran off towards the dining hall happily.

"We'll finish this conversation at dawn." Sesshomaru ordered more than stated while they all nodded in unison. Meanwhile sleeping through everything, Kazuko had Clef's head on her lap who was sleeping also. Smoky gray eyes slowly opened and gazed at the sight that is resting on her lap. Kazuko smiled a bit as her slender fingers brushed back a few rogue strands of hair as she said softly, "I always admire you… putting your personal feelings for Inuyasha-sama behind you and leading us into battle, winning every time. No one knows why you fight when you're not needed to lead… but I finally understand why you fight." The shoji doors slide open from behind her as Kazuko turns her head at the newcomer.

"Yue…" was all Kazuko was able to say before a finger went to her lips silencing her voice. Yue knelt behind Kazuko and rested his head on her shoulder. Kazuko just sighed to herself and asked calmly, "What's wrong, koi?" Yue just purred lightly and nip lightly at the crook of her neck. "Just worried about Clef-neesan." He finally replied after five minutes of silence. Kazuko nodded in understanding and commented, "I remember when she shut the shoji doors on the two of us and made the both of us admit our feelings." Yue huffed indifferently and continued nuzzling her neck softly.

**Naraku's Domain**

Watching the scene through Kanna's mirror, Naraku smirk wickedly as he snapped his fingers lightly. His smirk became wider as he was watching the pain that the girl was going through as he started laughing with malice.

"Naraku-sama, Sumiko will be here soon…" Kanna commented in a soft voice as she was still holding her mirror for Naraku's viewing.

**Inuyasha's Dream**

_Crimson flames and darkness were all around while he was looking around for something or someone. His amber eyes looked down and notice scarlet red staining the ground below as he looked at the two figures surrounded by flames. Both appeared to be females, one was kneeling on the ground in pain with a sword that looked to familiar to him while the other one was glaring like a lunatic at the kneeling figure with a large halberd in her hand. The one with halberd twirled it around and stabbed the other one in the shoulder with the blade piercing through her skin while the other one stabbed her with the sword in her hand through the stomach._

Inuyasha woke up with sweat dripping down his face as he was looking at his clawed hands while thinking outloud, "What in the hell is going on?" Inuyasha got out of his futon walking towards his balcony, with no shirt protecting him from the cold. He looked up at the night sky with the crimson moon decorating the misty ebony sky.

A/N: Sorry it was short. I was bored and then I couldn't think no more. Read & review. If you have ideas, e-mail me or send a review.


End file.
